of Sticky Notes and Refrigerators
by L'eau
Summary: They were fighting again. Not that that was really anything new, but they were fighting nonetheless. Au. Yullen.


Kinda weird showing my face around here again.

It's nice to be back, I suppose.

No warnings necessary, beyond foul language.

I don't own D. Gray-Man, obviously.

Enjoy.

* * *

They were fighting again.

Not that that was really anything new, but they were fighting nonetheless.

It would have been a typical Friday afternoon had things not been so god awfully _awkward_.

The television was set to a cooking channel, though no one was really paying any attention to it. Allen sat to the left, flipping through a magazine, silent and seemingly disinterested in everything around him. There was a crease in his brow, however, that clearly hinted a sort of annoyance. Kanda sat to the right, arms crossed and extra broody, muttering the occasional curse and insult towards the show's portly host as he discreetly glanced over at Allen a couple of times, as though he was expecting the younger man to say something in return- to chastise him for being a complete ass, maybe. Lavi occasionally glanced over at the both of them and fidgeted uncomfortably between them as he twiddled his thumbs and thought.

Kanda and Allen had recently been in a rather serious fight over a trivial matter, as per usual, and simply refused to speak to each other. At all. This was getting to be a bit much for their redheaded friend, considering this had been going on for little over four days now and the tension between the two was beginning to grow truly suffocating— especially since he was caught in the middle and it was just so damn awkward. No one wants to be caught between a bickering couple, after all; and Lavi, as his good luck would have it, was stuck, quite literally, between them. But such was life when your room mates were banging each other( which made for a number of nights where he was left out in the dormitory hall to save himself from the sounds of their copulating ). It really was a terrible place to be, especially if you were forced to either mediate or take sides, regardless of you _clearly_ stating that you would not be taking sides.

_Couples_.

The fight had started over Kanda's remarks about how Allen's eating habits were disgusting. Some would argue that they clearly were, but it wasn't anything particularly _gag worthy_ as Kanda had put it. It wasn't so much that he was a sloppy eater, per say, though he could stand to have a bit more etiquette. Which was a funny thought in itself, since he was so polite and well mannered; apparently his manners were only limited to people. Allen merely retorted that at least he wasn't as prissy as Kanda, who may just as well stick his pinky out as he drank his afternoon tea with how god damned uptight he was. Kanda argued with the fact that he, at least, knew how to set a table properly. Allen had merely rolled his eyes and wondered aloud how anyone could possibly have the time to do that every single time they ate, where the use in that even was, and accused Kanda of being obsessive compulsive.

Of course, as with most of their trivial bickering, things escalated rather quickly after that and ended up with the dinner table being flipped over by Kanda, which by extension caused the slew of casualties of their already limited dinnerware. Had Lavi not managed to intervene, he was positive that fists would have wound up flying. But, see, that was the really funny part about it all. It wasn't the initial fight, or the fact that they'd almost gotten physical that had really tipped Allen over the edge. Kanda had initially attempted to apologize for it, apparently, but the loss of Allen's favorite mug( which was perfectly replaceable, mind you ), was the straw that broke the camel's back. Of course, Kanda, having no patience at all, was terribly exasperated and had no mind to make any attempts to better the situation if the younger man was going to be _so damned difficult_. He just went along with it and ignored him in return. And, disregarding the television, the silence was starting to get really, _really_ uncomfortable.

So Lavi did the most natural thing he could and cleared his throat. Albeit awkwardly.

Allen gave him a quick side-long glance before returning his attention to his magazine, the crease in his brow deepening marginally as Kanda gave Lavi a scalding glare. There was the sound of a page flipping and the murmur of an insult towards the redhead. The Asian glanced at Allen expectantly again, only to look away when the other looked over rather than give a snarky retort to defend their friend( Lavi was kind of mildly offended that the youngest of them hadn't come to defend his honor ). The host of the cooking show laughed and spoke with false excitement as he placed both tools and ingredients on the counter. The redhead gave a nervous chuckle and pulled at his collar, clearing his throat again, lower this time. The silence merely resumed after that. Kanda seemed more aggravated and Allen was doing a wonderful impression of a brick wall. That had really just worked _wonders_.

In the end, the redhead supposed he really couldn't be disappointed because he hadn't truly expected much of anything to happen at all. Seeing as that clearly did next to nothing, he began to contemplate speaking, and then contemplating what he should say, if anything at all. Something simple, perhaps? Like how was their day? How were classes? Anything interesting happen? Cross left you any new debts? Did Daisya ever repay the dean for breaking the window with his soccer ball? But it was also pretty obvious Kanda wanted to say something. Maybe he'd swallowed his pride enough to at least attempt to speak with the other, if in an unorthodox way, but not enough that he'd outright apologize. Could the redhead point that out, maybe? Lavi cleared his throat once more, and finally broke the ice. He'd ended up throwing caution to the wind and saying the first thing that came to mind. Thinking, he'd decided, was for suckers.

"So, like… when are you guys going to have hot, angry make up sex or whatever and start talking again?"

Allen reddened considerably at that, spluttering a moment, staring at him incredulously before giving him a hard elbow to the ribs. He winced. Kanda's eyes had widened fractionally before he sent him a glare that should have been able to burn through steel and punched him in the shoulder with bruising force. He almost bit his tongue, hissing in pain as he rubbed at his shoulder. The host dropped an egg.

Allen and Kanda managed to catch each other's eye between the abuse of their roommate, glared at each other, stood up, and stormed off in opposite directions- one to their bunks and the other to their small kitchen space, leaving Lavi sitting alone with the host who was attempting to haphazardly mop up the egg with his apron.

As he watched the two go off, he came to the conclusion that he would be decidedly sore in the morning. But at the moment, he supposed he should get ready for his evening classes and gathered his things before heading out.

.line break.

Allen sighed as he meandered into their kitchen space, shuffling lazily along their carpeted floors, the sudden growling of his stomach deafening in the night's silence. He winced and tensed up, freezing with his eyes shut tight for a moment before slowly looking over his shoulder at the bunks on the far side of the wall. Lavi mumbled something in his sleep before turning over and curling into a ball. Kanda didn't seem to have been disturbed at all, thank God. He gave another sigh, of relief this time, before he continued onwards, careful not to bump into any of the furniture. It was late and both Lavi and _the other one_ were sleeping so he'd thoughtfully left the lights off so as not to disturb them. It wasn't particularly like he had a hard time navigating their dorm, as it was fairly small, but their furniture had this damnable habit of ending up in just the right places for you to stub your toe against or slam your shin into by accident if you weren't too careful.

The Brit had had the misfortune of being unable to sleep that night and had decided that if he was going to be awake for a while he may as well graze on a bit of food and cure his midnight munchies to silence his stomach to see if that would make it any easier to sleep. But really, it was mainly to make sure he didn't wake anyone else up with the gurgling whines being emitted from his abdomen. He'd spent a good two hours just rolling around in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position to no avail. Not too long into his restless fidgeting, he began to feel hungry, and it only got worse as the minutes slowly ticked by and his stomach began to verbally complain about the lack of sustenance within its confines.

He pulled the door to the fridge open and leaned down, squinting as the light from the large appliance spilled out. He looked back over his shoulder at the two sleeping figures once more. Neither of them moved, but he continued to stare at them before returning his attention to the fridge. Allen took a moment to rub his eyes before scanning the various shelves for anything moderately edible. They didn't have very much, really. A couple boxes of pizza, hot pockets, a box of dango he wasn't particularly ready to part with that night, Kanda's instant soba –was strictly off limits unless you wanted to die—, left over mashed potatoes, and general sandwich making food-stuffs. After a moment of indecision, he pulled out things he could make a sandwich with and as he was taking them out, a small pad of sticky notes caught his attention.

He stared at them for a moment, one hand on the fridge door and the other reaching half way towards a bottle of mayonnaise as he thought.

Should he perhaps write something for Kanda?

He shook his head and sort of snorted at himself. Like that was a good idea. His eyes darted from the bunks before he returned his attention back to the fridge and finished collecting his various food-stuffs before he started piecing his sandwich together, eyes darting towards the note pad occasionally. As he topped the sandwich with another slice of bread he sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that night, picking up the pad and a pen before moving both his food and the writing equipment to their small dining table which was had become a bit rickety from the abuse it had gone through during his tiff with Kanda. He pushed it lightly and frowned when it tipped slightly to one leg, shaking his head. He pat the piece of furniture fondly, apologetically, as he carefully set the plate he'd put his sandwich on down with a soft clink and slid the note pad to a comfortable distance in front of him. Really though, all of this was Kanda's fault for being so damn irritable and nit-picky over the stupidest things ever.

He shook his head of those thoughts before absent-mindedly taking a bite of his sandwich as he fiddled with the pen in his other hand, tapping it lightly against the table as he stared at the small yellow pad directly in front of him. It was like it was taunting him to write something, anything, to break the silence he'd kept for so long, and he glared right back at it, half willing it to spontaneously combust, half wanting to write something down. Much to his dismay, the silence between them was beginning to become a bit much, even for him. It wasn't as if he wanted to apologize, really, considering Kanda had started this whole ordeal. He just had this incurable itch to write something on the little pad. He supposed it was just the lack of sleep that was messing with him, but for whatever reason it felt like it would be a good idea to do so. He chuckled at himself and brought his hand up, rubbing circles into his temple with his pen.

He took another bite of his sandwich as he decided that it wasn't so much an issue of whether or not he should write something down, but what, exactly, he should write. He couldn't very well leave Kanda a friendly note. For one, the man didn't _deserve_ a friendly note. Secondly, that kind of defeated the purpose of being _angry_ at him. He _had_ broken Allen's favorite mug, after all, and such foul behavior could not be so easily dismissed. It just couldn't. So he tried to think of something to say as he ate, slow for once in his thoughtfulness, as opposed to his usual inhalation of foods. It was a wonder how the college student hadn't eaten them out of house and home. Or dorm, rather.

As he took one more bite, a thought crossed his mind and he smiled sardonically to himself. He must really need sleep if he honestly thought this was going to end well at all. It was probably going to be catastrophic at best. With his sandwich-hand he made the motions of a cross and mumbled to himself a small prayer before setting the sandwich down and setting to work as he put pen to paper.

As he signed the message with his first initial, he leaned back to appraise the note before nodding with a hum and deeming it acceptable. Placing the pen down on the table with a soft clack, he turned his attention back to his sandwich, which he finished within seconds. He had a strange feeling of content, like he'd just done something fantastically great. Allen clapped his hands together lightly as if he were dusting them off and swallowed the rest of his sandwich down, before pulling the note from the rest of the pad.

He dropped his plate off into the sink and stuck the little yellow square directly in the center of the freezer door before slinking off to bed, finally feeling tired.

Not that he'd get any notable amount of sleep anyway, because he'd have to be out of the dorm in three hours if he wanted to escape the dorm with his life when Kanda awoke.

.line break.

Six o' clock and Kanda's alarm was blaring. He grunted, slamming his fist onto the damned thing as Lavi groaned form the bunk below him, bringing his pillow over his head and pulling it down over his ears. With a sigh, Kanda sat up and twisted his back both ways until there were a series of pops going up his spine and he sighed again, sounding more content this time as he reached over to pluck his hair band from beside his pillow. He brushed his hands through his hair quickly, frowning at the split ends he found before tying up his hair. He haphazardly remade his bed before climbing down the ladder, noting for a moment that Allen's bed was curiously vacant. He stared at it for a moment before shaking his head with a humph and walked off into the bathroom, beginning his normal morning routine. It shouldn't matter to him what the brat did in the wee hours of the day anyways. The idiot could go get himself mugged in by one of the local hobos for all he cared.

He flicked the light on, squinting slightly as his eyes adjusted to the sudden flood of light as he walked over to the sink, turned the knob and splashed cold water onto his face, rubbing it in before brushing his teeth. He spat out the disgusting minty gunk known as toothpaste and reached for the mouth wash, gargling for a few seconds before spitting once more. Another splash of water and he patted his towel to his face a couple times until it was suitably dry. He leaned forward slightly on the bathroom counter, staring at his reflection in the mirror for a moment. That damn brat was too easily offended. A frustrated sigh and he pushed off the counter, turning the lights off.

The Japanese man walked out of the bathroom, scratching idly at his waist band as he walked over to his closet, grabbed the first articles of clothing he deemed decent and tossed them on. His eyes wandered back to the younger male's bed once again and he couldn't help but wonder where he was. The kid normally didn't wake up for at least a good three more hours, and as far as Kanda was concerned, had no business being awake before him. He shook his head before making his way to the kitchen space. He allowed himself a yawn as he approached the refrigerator and was about to open it when the small, yellow paper placed squarely in the middle caught his attention, his hand frozen on the door handle, ready to pull it open.

He blinked, squinted, pulled the note from the frudge and brought it closer to his face ever so slightly, making sure he was reading it correctly before the words properly registered. His eyes narrowed dangerously in sharp annoyance, if not anger. The small paper was immediately tossed over his shoulder. He clicked his tongue and yanked open the fridge, practically snarling as he pulled a box of his soba out, tossed it into and slammed the door of the microwave rather violently, punching in three minutes with just as much ferocity. He paced, or stomped, rather, back and forth in the small kitchen space impatiently as the microwave hummed to life, his soba spinning slowly, almost tauntingly inside.

The note fluttered aimlessly, innocently towards the floor, dancing back and forth through the air for a few seconds before landing on the floor, face up and message viewable to the world, lettered in simple, neat, elegant script. It was signed with a single letter, but the author was as obvious as the sun rising to the east, it's beams flooding the floor and illuminating the dorm with the first light of the day.

_You are a wanker. -A_

* * *

Please remember to review! It's quite a motivator when I know people rather like my writing. Thank you.

edit: thank you, , for screwing up my line breaks. You're fantastic.


End file.
